youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Wafflepwn
Jack Ryan Quire (born ) '''well known as '''Wafflepwn, '''is an American YouTuber who joined back in 2008. He started recording his crazy brother '''Stephen Quire (born ) raging over random of reasons. The first video, which had Stephen being angry that his World of Warcraft subscription was cancelled by his mom, was a viral hit and is still remembered years on and has spawned an entire series of Stephen's outbursts. Greatest Freak Out Series (with links in blue) Greatest Freak Out (Deleted): Uploaded May 3, 2009 Stephen went into his room and threw a tantrum after his mom cancelled his World of Warcraft account, with some very crazy results. (UPDATE: The video got taken down on November 22, 2017 for Violating YouTube's Community Guidelines.) Greatest Freak Out 2: Uploaded June 26, 2009 Stephen is playing online on game on the computer. Another player was constantly betraying him, which made him angry and keep yelling. His mom then comes in and forces him off the computer. Stephen even threatens the player who kept betraying him. Greatest Freak Out 3: Uploaded June 29, 2009 The family buys Stephen a beat up old truck for his 16th birthday. However, Stephen hated the truck so he started damaging it with a baseball bat. Greatest Freak Out 4: Uploaded July 10, 2009 While their parents aren't home, Stephen is on the front porch playing the guitar and Jack annoys him by saying he sucks at playing it. Stephen gets really annoyed and proceeds to destroy the instrument. Greatest Freak Out 5: Uploaded July 20, 2009 Stephen is trying to cook a TV dinner, but their microwave is so bad the dinner was still frozen after being in it for 7 minutes. Stephen gets fed up with the microwave, so he carries it outside and throws it on the ground as well as smashing it with a rock. Greatest Freak Out 6: Uploaded September 18, 2009 Jack and Stephens grandmother is babysitting them while their parents are out. Stephen wants to watch TV but his grandmother wants to watch the news. The two then fight over the TV and their grandmother leaves, but not after hitting Stephen with her paddle. Greatest Freak Out 7: Uploaded October 4, 2009 Stephen's mother is making Stephen vaccuum the carpet. The vaccuum cleaner keeps turning off, so Stephen then smashes it on the floor. Greatest Freak Out 8: Uploaded January 28, 2010 Jack and Stephen are playing Guitar Hero. Stephen keeps losing to Jack and getting angry. In the middle of a song, Jack wants to say or ask Stephen something which makes drop the guitar in annoyance. Jack then gets annoyed by Stephen's actions and turns the console off. Stephen gets really mad and attacks and chases Jack around the room, but he manages to get away. Greatest Freak Out 9: Uploaded March 18, 2010 Jack and Stephen are watching a UFC fight on TV. Stephen gets angry at seemingly the fighter he was focused on and even breaks the panels out of his bedroom door. Greatest Freak Out 10: Uploaded June 19, 2010 Stephen is taking gymnastics, but when Jack starts filming him, he gradually gets more annoyed. He even gets mad at his gymnastics instructor and leaves. Greatest Freak Out 11: Uploaded September 27, 2010 Stephen really wants Halo Reach but his mom refuses to let him buy it, so he breaks the family TV set. Then makes Stephen's mom call the police on him. When an officer arrives, Stephen keeps telling the officer to go away. Stephen seems to be taken away after he kept pushing the officer. Jack was unable to record the part where Stephen broke the TV and it is unknown what happened to Stephen afterward. Greatest Freak Out 12: Uploaded March 19, 2011 Stephen somehow gets grounded and his parents shut the internet off. After trying to make them turn it back on multiple times, he takes the expensive computer chair and runs over it with the Hummer and leaves the house. Greatest Freak Out 13: Uploaded April 7, 2011 Jack did a promo video for 'TheHappiestCompany.com' and they said that Jack did really good the day before Stephen did it. And they then brought Stephen there and then Stephen thought that the guy from TheHappiestCompany called him gay. Stephen pushed him on the floor and then Stephen started breaking their stuff. Greatest Freak Out 14: Uploaded July 15, 2011 After getting a pool, their dad started to teach Stephen how to swim because Stephen has a fear of drowning. And then because Stephen was discussed when his dad he pushed him in the water. Stephen even pretended he was drowning even though the floor of the pool was 4 feet. Stephen gets out and even throws a chair at his dad. Greatest Freak Out 15: Uploaded August 3, 2011 For his 18th birthday, Stephen wanted a tattoo. And then he was screaming and raging for about 3 hours because it really hurt, and he ended up walking out of the building with the tattoo undone. Greatest Freak Out 16: Uploaded September 10, 2011 Stephen started taking culinary classes at school. He then tries making dinner at home, but Jack then starts messing with him. Greatest Freak Out 17: Uploaded October 14, 2011 Stephen is cooking again but keeps making messes. His mom gets fed up with this and tells him to clean it up by the time she gets out of the shower. Stephen gets annoyed at Jack for recording him and proceeds to throw the kitchen stuff outside. While Stephen was throwing kitchen stuff, his dad arrives home and sees Stephen throwing things. Then Stephen runs away while his dad chases him. Greatest Freak Out 18: Uploaded: December 3, 2011 Their mom bought them a cat and Stephen hates cats. So Jack tells Stephen to at least pet it, but he doesn't listen and goes into the car and drives away. Greatest Freak Out 19 : Uploaded: December 31, 2011 Stephen received a speeding ticket for the 3rd time so his parents take his keys away. Stephen is then sent to his room even for yelling and makes a mess in his room like in the first episode. Stephen then leaves and tries to get away with his moms scooter. He then wipes out and they're dad chases Stephen while their mom takes the camera away from Jack. Greatest Freak Out 20: Uploaded: February 6, 2012 The full family went on a boat and Stephen didn't listen to the owner of the boat so the owner pushed him off the boat and his dad jumped in because Stephen doesn't know how to swim. Greatest Freak Out 21: Uploaded: February 26, 2012 Jack and Stephen's sister and her family are staying at their house for 3 days. But when Stephen learns that they're taking his room, he gets into a huge argument and then throws their luggage downstairs. Greatest Freak Out 22 : Uploaded: February 28, 2012 While their sister and her family get ready to leave, Stephen is still angry at them for taking his room. He then gets into another huge outburst with the family downstairs. Then what seems to be the husband of they're sister gets sick of Stephen's behavior and chases him out of the house. Greatest Freak Out 23: Uploaded: July 15, 2012 Stephen makes real life replica of the Batmobile. Jack, again, startes messing with him. After turning a switch which made the car's engine smoke, Stephen angrily chases him out of the garage. Greatest Freak Out 24: Uploaded: July 18, 2012 Stephen really wants to go to Comicon via his Batmobile, but he has no seats. So he tells his parents that he sold his car to buy the seats. His father then attackes him for what he did and for yelling at him. Greatest Freak Out 25: Uploaded: October 14, 2012 Stephen's parents are trying to convince Stephen to get on a float for a some sort of a parade. Stephen refuses, chases everyone that was on the float, and starts trashing it. He is then confronted by the owner of the float. Greatest Freak Out 26: Uploaded: December 31, 2012 Jack keeps ringing the doorbell while Stephen is watching Spongebob. When Stephen goes out to see who it is, Jack pushed Stephen outside then lockes the door behind him so Stephen is locked out in the snow until his their mom came in a couple minutes later to let Stephen in. Then Stephen got so angry, he slapped the camera out of Jack's hand. Greatest Freak Out 27: Uploaded: February 17, 2013 Jack filmed Stephen dancing to the song, 'Gangnam Style' and when Stephen saw Jack, he started to chase him. Then Stephen tripped and fell while Stephen's knee was hurting and Jack started to laugh at him. Greatest Freak Out 28: Uploaded: October 1, 2013 Stephen quits his 3rd job and he had to argue with his mother. Their mother shut down Stephen's computer but then Stephen took Jack's old TV, and ran out of the house with it. Jack and their mom said to not throw the TV, but Stephen said if Jack doesn't turn off the camera, he throws it. So Jack tried to fake turning off the camera, but Stephen knew he's just faking it, so he threw the TV, and it broke. Greatest Freak Out 29: Uploaded: February 12, 2014 Stephen's parents try to get him to go to his Uncle's ranch to work. Stephen angrily refuses and trashes his parents room. Stephen then takes a painting and flees with it. Greatest Freak Out 30: Uploaded: August 3, 2014 Stephen's sister and her family are visiting again. While they're in the pool, Stephen's neice starts whining in pain over a loose tooth. Stephen tells her to show him the tooth. He then aggresively yanks the tooth out then Stephen leaves the pool and runs into the shed. Greatest Freak Out 31: Uploaded: March 6, 2015 Stephen keeps taking random things from inside his house and taking them to a swap meet. Jack takes a shoe that Stephen is selling and throws it. When Stephen goes to get it, Jack enters the van and takes the keys. Jack shows Stephen that he has the keys and fake throws it. Stephen falls for it and goes to look for the keys. Jack then goes back inside and watches Stephen trying to find the keys through the window. Greatest Freak Out 32: Uploaded: September 18, 2015 Stephen came home from military school a few days ago, and when Jack comes home from college for the day, he finds the backyard and the pool completely trashed. Even some stuff is on fire. Jack then finds Stephen running off into the woods. Greatest Freak Out 33: Uploaded: December 11, 2015 While Stephen prepares to go hunting, Jack baits the door to the shed with chicken food and puts the key to the shed on the neck of his rooster. When Stephen comes to get his bow from the shed, he learns the door is locked and key is on the rooster's neck. He tries to take the key but the rooster attacks him, causing Stephen to flee. Greatest Freak Out 34: Uploaded: August 14, 2016 Stephen tries his hand at painting. His mom arrives and wants to see him. But when she and Jack enter the living room again (Jack was filming him before), it's trashed and Stephen ran off outside with only his boxers on before Jack and his Mom went into the living room. Greatest Freak Out 35: Uploaded: May 13, 2017 Stephen is being interviewed by another YouTube channel, 'What Up Ninja'. When they start asking questions Stephen finds inappropriate, such as asking him if he smoked weed, he gets upset and steals their car while one of the 'What Up Ninja' people tries to get the car back, and falls off hurting his leg. Controversies Legitimacy of the videos The Greatest Freakout series has been criticized of being staged due to people thinking Stephen's anger feeling forced and what he does as a result of the freakout, such as trying to shove a TV remote up his butt to trying to trash the truck he got for his birthday. Another reason is how ridiculous the backstories are in some videos and how passive the family are in some situations, such as him freaking out in public and them just trying to talk him out of the rage instead of taking more action. Deleted freakout video The first ever freakout video by wafflepwn was taken down for 'violating YouTube's Community Guidelines' on November 22, 2017. The video was released back in 2009 and is unsure why the video was taken down after 8 years. The video ended with 91 million views. Similar YouTubers Bradley Ziegler McJuggerNuggets TheAngryGranpaShow Interviews ]] Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers